Lady Marmalade
Lady Marmalade was a contestant on Totally Teen Island. She was labeled the "Old Voodoo Goddess". She came in 9th Place. She returned in Totally Teen Island: Palau Style and placed 5th. History Totally Teen Island In Catch the Piranhas!, she debuted to the competition. Some people greeted her kindly while others wondered why an old person was competing. Sometime during the episode she joined the Girl's Alliance. During the elimination she was given immunity (since she just joined) and she voted for Waluigi. In Muddy Mud Mud, she tried her hardest to win the challenge but didn't prevail. During the elimination ceremony, she voted for Devon to be eliminated. In Find His Theme!, she didn't compete in the challenge and was up for elimination with Alex. She voted for Alex to be eliminated but everyone else (including her alliance) voted for her due to her being old, creepy, and crazy. When she was eliminated she told them it wasn't the last of her and she disappeared in a puff of smoke. In Battle Of The Campers, she returns for the jury vote. She appeared in a puff of smoke and entered the confessional. Marmalade claims non of the teenagers should win but she voted for Brendan. In Totally Teen Island Reunion Special, she appears in a puff of smoke saying she missed everyone and she then hugs everyone. Totally Teen Island: Palau Style In Deep Down Under, Trevor announced her on the boat and people wondered who she was. She then appears to everyone and tells them that she knows she isn't a teenager but feels like one on the inside. People then wonder why an old person is on the show and she tells them that the sign-ups said 16 and older. During the mini challenge when they had to find a way to get to the island by water, Lady Marmalade slowly flew into the air and floated to the camp without anyone noticing. When she uses the confessional she is seen with her crystal ball that shows her going far into the game. Something appears and she screams "No" multiple times. When there introduced to the eliminaiton ceremony. Lelia tells them to take a good look at it losers. Marmalade said she shouldn't be saying that and Lelia asked why. She said her crystal ball told her. During the second challenge, she levitated off the cliff and floated onto the 20 point platform. Lelia said it was cheating but Trevor told her there is no rules. Marmalade appears in the confessional saying her crystal ball told her to land on 20-points. Later she was placed on the Crazed Stafishes team. In Lies with Lives, she first appears when they are eating. She doesn't like her food so she transforms it into a gourmet meal. Jack then asked if she could do the same for his plate but she denied his request because her crystal ball told her not to share her powers with others. When Trevor asked if everyone had a good sleep, Jessie says she didn't get a good one due to Marmalade chanting something over and over. Lady Marmalade replies saying she has to do the chant three times before bed. During the trivia challenge she won her team a point when Trevor asked if anybody knew what color he was thinking of. She said sky-blue and it was correct. Her team was later safe from elimination again. In Dig Determination Out of the Ground, she first appears in the Crazed Starfishes cabin. Her, Jessie, and Tobi are seen talking with each other about becoming an alliance. Jessie asks if they wanna form a girl's alliance. Lady Marmalade accepts the offer because she said her crystal ball told her something bad would happen if she didn't accept the offer. All of three of them then held hands in a circle and yelled "Girl's Alliance!" Lady Marmalade then said she was hungry and disppeared in a puff of smoke leaving Tobi and Jessie confused. Trivia *Lady Marmalade, along with Scrappy-Doo and Waluigi, do not originate from Total Drama. She along with Scrappy originate from Scooby Doo while Waluigi originates from Mario. *Sometime during the time she was on the show she joined the Girl's Alliance, but the alliance ended up betraying her. *Lady Marmalade and Abyss were both debuters, both jury members, and both only lasted 3 episodes on the show. *She is one of the oldest characters to compete. *Thought Palau Style was cancelled it was revealed that Lady Marmalade came in 5th place. Category:Females